The Moment
by Aquila1
Summary: Chapter 5: Denouement def: the outcome of a complex series of events. Danny and Lindsay come full circle
1. The Moment

**The '_Moment'_**

By Heather Hinam

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to CSI New York, just the thoughts in my head.

**Rating**: T, for vague innuendo.

**Summary**: _def_: period of importance, influence, or significance (or what happens when you get Danny and Lindsay in a room together)

**Spoilers: **None, though it takes place after the end of the second season

**Author's Notes**: This is a long way from my previous works _Catharsis _and _Solace _(there is a third one coming eventually). I'm trying my hand at comedy with this one. This whole vignette stems from an actual conversation I had with a friend of mine that we then realized would make for a good story and Danny seemed like the right character for the job. What started as a single vignette has turned into a multiple chapter piece so I'll post them as I go along. I hope it makes you chuckle.

A big thanks as always to my dear friend Joy. Thank you for being the Toby to my Sam.

**Chapter 1 – The Moment**

Donald Flack glanced up from his crossword as a visibly shaken Danny wandered into the break room and made a beeline for the coffee pot.

"Everything alright, Messer?"

Danny looked up from his steaming mug, only now realizing that he wasn't alone.

"What? Oh, yeah, everythin's fine."

One didn't need to be a CSI to be able to discern that everything wasn't fine, but Flack wasn't about to push. If Danny wanted to talk, he would. Taking a sip from his own coffee, Don returned his attention to his crossword puzzle. Nine letter word for small letters…_lowercase._

As Don continued to fill in the little boxes, Danny flopped gracelessly into the chair across from him.

"I think Montana an' I just had a moment."

Flack dragged his eyes back up from the book and gazed bemusedly at his coworker.

"A what?"

Danny leaned in closer and dropped his voice slightly, as though about to discuss a matter of national security.

"Y'know, a moment."

Don's lips twitched with the beginnings of a smirk. This was going to be fun.

"A moment?"

Danny's brows furrowed with frustration.

"Yeah, y'know, a _moment_, moment."

Flack's blue eyes twinkled with barely suppressed merriment. Yep, he was definitely having fun with this. He had a pretty good idea what his coworker was talking about. On his way into the break room, Don had noticed Danny and Lindsay 'Montana' Monroe hunched over a tiny piece of evidence. You could hardly have slipped a piece of paper between them. Since Lindsay had joined the team about a year ago, everyone had noticed the tension building between the two young CSIs. Don was just waiting for it to snap and if Danny's current demeanor was any indication, maybe it just had. Still, Don had no intention of letting his buddy off the hook.

Dropping his crossword puzzle to the table, Flack leaned back in his chair, pretending to ponder a bit before answering.

"Oh, a _moment_." Eyes bright with amusement, he continued, "Just what kind of moment we talkin' here?"

Danny's eyes softened from aggravated to downright starry.

"Oh man," he whispered almost reverently. "It was a moment with a capital 'M'."

Don smiled serenely and nodded in feigned understanding as he brought his cooling coffee to his lips.

Then, out of nowhere…

"Maybe even a capital 'O'."

Don sputtered, trying desperately to keep from spilling his coffee down his shirt. His smirk was back in full force.

"Whoa there, Messer! I don't need to know the details! Should I knock before openin' any supply closets from now on?"

The look of abject horror on Danny's face was the final straw that broke through Flack's façade and he laughed outright. Danny looked like an indignant fish, as his mouth worked, trying to put a voice to his ire.

"I…we…she…we're…"

Still laughing, Don finally decided to put his friend out of his misery.

"Look man, I was only kidding, though I really wish you could see your face right now."

Danny only scowled in return, so Flack continued.

"I know you two aren't like that, but your reaction makes me wonder, why the hell not?"

Danny's answer was reflexive.

"We work together."

Don chuckled. "So what? It's not like you're her boss or anything and this 'thing', or whatever it is between the two of you, is driving the rest of us crazy."

Danny's eyes again widened in terror.

"We don't have a thing."

Don was quick to respond. "But you just told me you guys just had a moment."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we have a thing."

Amusement was quickly turning into aggravation and Flack was getting tired of trying to open his friend's eyes.

"Oh, forget it! Would you just ask her out already!"

Visibly uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had taken, Danny downed the last of his coffee before muttering. "I need to get back to work."

Rising from his chair, Danny made a hasty exit from the break room, nearly running over fellow CSI, Stella Bonasera, on the way out.

Don couldn't resist one last push and called out to his friend's retreating back. "For the record, you two _do_ have a thing!"

Stella's eyes followed Danny as he disappeared around the hallway corner before she stepped fully into the break room. Turning to Flack, she asked.

"Who has a thing?"

Don smiled slyly. Inclining his head towards the door, he answered. "He and Monroe."

Stella smiled serenely.

"Yes, yes they do." Turning to again face the doorway, she continued, "He just figuring that out?"

Don's smile spread into a full grin.

"Yeah, I think he is."

ooo


	2. The Thing

**The Moment**

By Heather Hinam

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to CSI New York, just the thoughts in my head.

**Rating**: T, for vague innuendo.

**Summary:** _Thing - def_: a persistent illogical feeling

**Spoilers: **None, though it takes place after the end of the second season

**Author's Notes**: Here were are, folks, chapter 2. I never intended this to become a multiple chapter work. Apparently I don't have much of a say when it comes to my muses. I hope this continues to make you chuckle. I'm finding it fun to write.

Again, a big thanks as always to my dear friend Joy. Thank you for being the Toby to my Sam.

**Chapter 2 – The Thing**

The evidence room was dark and still, which is why Stella Bonasera very nearly dropped her coffee when Lindsay seemed to materialize in front of her when Stella switched on the light box.

"God! Lindsay! You scared me!" she exclaimed clutching her steaming mug in an effort to still her shaking hands.

Unaware of the peculiarity of her situation, Lindsay glanced up, apparently surprised to suddenly find herself no longer alone.

"Oh! Sorry, Stella. I guess I lost track of time."

Stella studied the younger CSI for a moment as she watched the woman return her eyes to the lighted table under her fingers. Had she not just run into Danny and got wind of what had happened earlier, she might have been a bit concerned to find Lindsay sitting alone in the dark. Instead, she found it amusing to discover that Lindsay was just as affected by whatever had happened between her and Danny as he apparently was.

Still, she could tell that the girl could use a little help. Bringing her steaming mug to her lips, Stella asked before taking a sip.

"Are you alright, Lindsay?"

Suddenly, Lindsay swung around, snagging Stella's gaze with her deep, brown eyes.

"Do you think Danny and I have a thing?"

It took everything in her power not to spit out her coffee.

Sputtering slightly, Stella swallowed hard before asking, "What do you mean, a thing?"

Stella wasn't sure if it was the weird play of the shadows from the light box, but for a moment Lindsay appeared mildly annoyed.

"Y'know," she answered, waving her hand in front of her like she was trying to cool some imaginary soup, but what Stella figured was actually meant to represent some sort of connection between her and Danny. "A _thing_, thing."

"Oh," Stella replied, taking a seat to Lindsay's left at the light box. She had absolutely no idea how to answer her. Everyone in the lab could see that there was a connection between Danny and the young woman in front of her, everyone, that is, but Danny and Lindsay themselves. If it were Danny, Stella would have no trouble smacking him upside the head and opening his eyes to what was in front of him. After all, she'd known him a long time. However, she'd only worked with Lindsay for less than a year and Stella had no idea if honesty would really be the best policy in this case.

Stalling, Stella continued, "I don't know, but I've always found that a good cup of coffee helps clear the head." She hoped that Lindsay would take the hint and head to the break room, giving Stella a chance to make a run for it.

Instead, Lindsay absently reached out and took Stella's mug from her. She brought it to her lips and drank deeply. "Thanks, Stella. How did you know how I take my coffee?"

Stella could only watch bemusedly before muttering, "Lucky guess."

Apparently this was going to take a while. She'd only intended to duck into the evidence room to grab a report from her latest case on her way to a meeting with Mac. Now, however, Stella suddenly found herself council for the lovelorn. This was not how she had planned to spend her Wednesday morning. She longingly eyed the pilfered coffee mug. She could really use some of that caffeine at the moment.

"It's not like I planned this or something."

Lindsay's sudden exclamation startled Stella from her pining for her lost coffee. She opened her mouth to respond only to close it again as the younger woman launched into what was likely a long-in-coming rant.

"In fact, I was trying to do the exact opposite. I'd promised myself that I wasn't going to get involved with any of my co-workers. It never goes well. Though, it's not like we're actually involved or anything. Just because he carried me across a roof a few months ago doesn't mean we're dating or something."

Stella's brows furrowed as she considered the image that came with Lindsay's last admission. She could not come up with any reasonable explanation as to why Danny would be carrying Lindsay anywhere, but she wisely kept her mouth shut and let her companion continue.

"Besides, we can't have a thing." Lindsay sighed. "We work together. It would be bad for the lab." Stella again tried to interject, only to be cut off again. "I'm mean, Mac would probably have a fit if something like that happened."

Stella finally managed to get a word in edge-wise. "Actually," she said almost slyly, "I'm pretty sure Mac wouldn't mind all that much."

Totally forgetting that she was trying to talk herself out of having any feelings for Danny, Lindsay turned and met Stella's gaze, her eyes shining with hope.

"Really? You don't think it would be a problem?"

Stella fought hard not to chuckle at Lindsay's wistful gaze. She was caught between amusement and a small amount of jealousy at the younger woman's situation. More often than she'd care to admit, Stella had found herself entertaining similar thoughts of 'what if', only instead of Danny, it was in regards to their boss. She and Mac Taylor had been friends a long time and despite their closeness, she really had no idea if he felt anything deeper for her than friendship. She'd resigned herself to not knowing a long time ago. At least Danny and Lindsay had a chance… if they could just get their act together.

Stella was dragged from her thoughts as Lindsay's tone again shifted radically to self-flagellation.

"What the hell am I thinking?" she cried. "Even if I did lose my mind and suddenly started considering Danny as a prospect, he doesn't see me like that. I'm just some hick from Montana. He takes every opportunity to remind me of that fact."

Stella cringed inwardly. Danny really needed to remember that he had long-since outgrown the playground method of courtship and that pulling a girl's pigtails was not an acceptable method for winning her affection. She was about to interrupt when Lindsay cut her off yet again, almost oblivious now to Stella's presence.

"I mean, he's always making some snide comment about wheat fields and cowboys, like it's some sort of Montana-New York pissing contest. Then, next thing I know he's bending over backwards to help me with an experiment. Hammerback…" Lindsay stumbled over her words as she remembered the knowing look in the coroner's eyes when he'd decided to play matchmaker a few months ago. "Hammerback thinks Danny has a crush on me. The thing is, how can I believe it when Danny's such a player? He could have any girl he wants and if I believe the stories, he's almost had. I'm not a one-night stand kind of girl. It's just that he has this way of getting under my skin… and then we had to go and have a…a _moment_ this morning and now I don't know what to do." Lindsay sighed in frustration. "That man is so infuriating!"

Stella did laugh this time, finally drawing Lindsay back to the present. The younger woman glanced up at Stella sheepishly as she realized the extent to which she had just revealed herself.

"God, Stella! I'm so sorry. I must sound like some stupid teenager. I really didn't mean to drag you into all this."

Glancing quickly at the clock, Stella realized that she was going to have to sprint to Mac's office to make their meeting. Still, she couldn't leave Lindsay in the state she was in. Gently resting her hand on Lindsay's shoulder, Stella made sure that she held the other woman's gaze before continuing.

"Don't worry about it, Lindsay. We all have moments like this. I'm going to have to run in a second, but I want to leave you with a few things to think about." Standing, she glided over to the worktable in the corner of the room and picked up the file she'd originally come for. Turning, she met Lindsay's curious stare.

"First, you know as well as any CSI: don't believe everything you hear. The stories that are floating around about Danny are just that, stories. You need to follow the evidence. I think you'll discover that his reputation is greatly exaggerated."

Lindsay opened her mouth to object, but Stella cut her off, deciding that honesty was the best policy in this case. "If you truly want my opinion, you and Danny do have a thing. What that thing is, exactly, is up to you. But, I want you to remember that you're a brilliant, intelligent and caring woman and if you ask me, Danny doesn't deserve you."

A gentle smile tugged at Stella's lips as she watched the blush rise in Lindsay's cheeks. The younger woman was having trouble meeting her eyes.

"Whatever you do, don't let it slip through your fingers. He may be a bit of an ass now and then, but Danny has a good heart and if his obvious interest in you is any indication, he's finally grown a brain too. Talk to him before it's too late."

Suddenly feeling exposed and vulnerable, Stella shifted the report in her hands and made her way to the door. She muttered a congenial "Get back to work" as she passed Lindsay before stopping at the threshold.

Turning back one last time, she added, "Oh, and I'm taking you for drinks this weekend. I want to hear more about this 'moment'."

Lindsay laughed, relieved that she hadn't lost the respect of a woman she had come to admire greatly since she'd arrived in New York. The blush finally started to fade from her cheeks as she started to sort through her reports in an effort to pick up where she'd left off.

Slipping out into the hall, Stella made a beeline for the break room. Mac was just going to have to wait. She needed coffee.

ooo


	3. Pas de Deux

**The Moment **

**By Heather Hinam**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to CSI New York, just the thoughts in my head.

**Rating**: T, for vague innuendo.

**Summary: **Pas de Deux _def_: a dance for two (Mac and Stella have a Moment while discussing Danny and Lindsay's situation)

**Spoilers: **None, though it takes place after the end of the second season

**Author's Notes**: I hope you don't mind that Chapter 3 takes a bit of side trip. Lindsay and Danny don't actually make an appearance in this, but they are still the subjects of this story and will reappear in the last two chapters. It's hard to believe that a scene that was spawned by a silly conversation with a friend blossomed into a full-fledged story, but I guess you can never anticipate where inspiration will be found. Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for reading.

Again, a big thanks as always to my dear friend Joy. Thank you for continuing to encourage my writing and for feeding me lines now and then.

ooo

**Chapter 3**

**Pas de Deux**

Detective and crime lab supervisor, Mac Taylor, drummed his fingers on his desk as he glanced at the clock for the third time in the last five minutes. Seven minutes late. Stella was never late. His mind slipped into analysis mode, running all sorts of scenarios to explain her tardiness: distracted by a co-worker, missed her train, forgot her files… all mundane excuses meant to distract him from coming up with more alarming alternatives. Ever since her ex-boyfriend had attacked her a few months ago, Mac couldn't help the extra surge of protectiveness that seemed to fill his heart whenever she wasn't within his orbit. Through their many years of friendship, it was something he tried not to examine too closely.

Suddenly, he spied her mop of chestnut curls through the glass walls of his office, bouncing their way behind the cubicle dividers, heading in his direction. In a futile attempt to school his thoughts, Mac shuffled the papers on his desk for the ninth time in as many minutes. He glanced up just as she burst through his door in a rush, files balanced precariously against her chest and coffee firmly clasped in her right hand.

Mac smiled bemusedly as she placed her coffee and files on his desk and plunked herself down in the chair opposite him with a dramatic sigh. He was about to speak when she cut him off.

"Before you say anything, I know I'm late. I was unavoidably detained." Stella leaned back wearily, tilting the chair to a precarious angle.

Mac arched an eyebrow in mild confusion. "Unavoidably detained?" He chuckled. "Did you forget we had a meeting?"

Stella swung forward in the chair, planting her feet on the ground and fixing her boss with a withering stare.

"I did not forget we had a meeting." A smile tugged at her lips as she recalled the reason for her delay. "I'll have you know I ended up acting as council for the lovelorn… and I really needed a cup of coffee."

Mac's other eyebrow shot up to join the first in their quest to reach his hairline. "Council to the lovelorn…you?"

The hurt that flashed behind her eyes hit Mac like a kick to the stomach. It was only after the comment left his mouth that he realized that Stella wasn't yet at a point where she was receptive to being teased, even good-naturedly, about her love life. In an attempt to distract her, he pushed forward.

"Who needed counseling?"

Stella opened her mouth to answer, only to shut it again quickly. As much as she wanted to share her story with Mac, her friend, she didn't feel right exposing Danny and Lindsay's tenuous relationship to Mac, the lab supervisor.

Smiling slyly, she answered. "I think I'll exercise my right to remain silent on that one."

Fighting back the urge to laugh outright, Mac answered her smile with one of his own. Eyeing her inquisitively, he pushed, "Oh come on, which one was it, Danny or Lindsay?"

Mac couldn't stifle the chuckle that finally escaped as Stella nearly kicked her chair over backwards in surprise. He dearly wished for a camera as he watched her, eyes narrowed, mouth working, try to come up with a response.

"How did you…"

He deliberately schooled his expression. "I may spend more time in this office than I would like, but I still make a living being observant. And in all honesty, you could be blind and still notice the thing building between those two."

Stella blew out a breath in response. "That's exactly what I told her!"

"Lindsay?"

Her sudden change in demeanor was comical. Stella's whole body shifted forward, bringing him into her circle as she lowered her voice conspiratorially.

"Yeah. Apparently, she and Danny had some sort of moment this morning and it's left both of them in a stew. She asked me if I thought the two of them had a thing and I really didn't know what to tell her, so I told her the truth."

Mac stared back blankly, mind whirling, trying to sort out what she'd just said.

"A moment?"

Stella again sighed dramatically. "Yeah, you know, a _moment_, moment."

Mac nodded, unable to come up with any other appropriate response. "Just what kind of moment are we talking here?"

Stella suddenly lost her momentum. "You know, she never actually told me."

Mac regarded her silently, eyes distant, lost in thought. He'd seen this coming for months. His two youngest CSIs had been spiraling closer to each other almost from the minute he'd hired Lindsay on from her native Montana. He knew, as their supervisor, that he should be concerned about the situation, but Mac just couldn't find it in himself to scuttle the possibility of a budding romance, especially between two so deserving of a little happiness.

"You're not gonna call them on it, are you?"

Stella's pointed question snapped him back to the present.

"What?" he replied, dragging his eyes back to meet her steely gaze. "Er, no, I'm not. As long as they keep it out of their work, I'm not going to say anything."

Stella nodded, apparently satisfied with his answer. "Good."

Mac mirrored her nod in response and sorted through the file in his hand, figuring that is was time to get down to business. However, Stella's continued musing cut off his next words.

"You don't think Danny'l screw this up, do you?"

Mac blew out a breath on a dry laugh, setting the file folder back down on his desk and placing his hands on the glass surface, almost primly in front of him.

"Are we going to get any work done today?"

Stella, however, would not be swayed. "I mean… he's never really been very good at keeping girlfriends. I don't think it's ever really been that big a deal for him until now, but Lindsay's different. What if he doesn't see that? I think she's in pretty deep, Mac. I'd hate for him to hurt her because he didn't realize what he has."

Mac lost his battle with the grin that tugged at his lips. "Stel, they're both adults. I'm sure they can figure out this… whatever it is they've got going on…" He held her gaze with his best stern look "…preferably without our meddling."

Stella sat up straight in her chair, eyes wide with mock annoyance. "Me, meddle?"

Mac only grinned and picked up the file on his desk yet again. "Okay, let's get this show on the road. Have we discussed the chainsaw yet?"

He sat back in his chair and listened intently as Stella went on to describe the particulars of what she'd found while running trace on their latest murder weapon. At least he tried to listen intently. Mac found himself struggling to focus, as his eyes were drawn by the motions of her hands while she tried to help him visualize how their vic may have been taken down by the aforementioned chainsaw. Stella was the kind of woman you couldn't take your eyes off of. He'd always been drawn to her, even when he'd been bound, quite happily at that, to someone else. When Claire had been alive, Mac had never given much thought to the easy way that he and Stella's lives wove in and out of each other. They were friends and that was fine with all involved. Still, there had been times that he couldn't help but be drawn to her fiery temper and equally quick humour, times when he'd found himself staring a little to long, or standing a little too close. But, he'd always gone home to Claire, happy and satisfied with his lot in life, never wondering what he might be missing. Now that his wife had been gone five years and her memory had moved from dwelling on his mind to locked away in his heart, Mac suddenly found himself wondering… just what was he missing?

His eyes swept over her, his mind now completely and hopelessly removed from their present conversation. To say that she was a beautiful woman would be doing an injustice to all the facets that made Stella… well, Stella. She also had this uncanny ability to draw him out of the cloak he used to protect himself, nudging him into the light whenever he was in danger of drowning in darkness. She was the one who was always suggesting that he 'get back out there,' to release his stranglehold on his heart and take the chance that someone may want to hold on to it for him. Mac wondered how Stella might react if she knew that she was the one he most wanted to surrender it to.

"Mac?"

Her questioning tone snapped him out of his musings like a bucket of cold water.

"So what do you think?"

His heart dropped into his stomach with a sickening thud. He had lost the thread of their conversation long ago and had no hope of coming up with a suitable response to fake her out.

"I, um…um…"

A brilliant smile swept quickly across Stella's face as she rose from her chair and glided over to his side of the desk. Leaning down to snag his eyes with hers, she asked,

"Are we having a moment here?"

Mac's eyes went wide with what could only be described as fear. She'd found him out. Blinking owlishly up at her, Mac desperately tried to steer their conversation back into safer territory, to try and keep her from discovering the yearning he'd held in his heart for so long without ever really realizing it was there. However, Stella effectively cut off any thought processes he had by slipping her fingers up, along his jaw, gently cupping his face. Her eyes held his, seeming to search his soul, as she absently toyed with the short hairs at the base of his skull. Breathing was no longer an option as he watched her search his eyes for a moment before apparently finding what she was looking for.

Leaning in even closer, Stella whispered across his ear. "Yep, definitely a moment."

The warmth of her words on his cheek were followed by the fleeting touch of her lips before the bubble was finally broken and she backed away, heading for the door of his office.

Sliding her trace report into a prominent spot on his desk she said, "You might want to go over my report when you have time and bring yourself up to speed on the Sigurdson case." Then, she again held his eyes with purpose. "We'll talk later."

She was out the door and down the hall before his vocal chords finally decided to make a reappearance. Suddenly deflated, Mac slumped bonelessly in his chair.

What a day.

He glanced up at the clock on the wall… it was only ten-thirty.

ooo


	4. Tete a tete

**The Moment**

By Heather Hinam

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to CSI New York, just the thoughts in my head.

**Rating**: T, for vague innuendo.

**Summary**: Tête à tête _def_: a conversation between two friends (Danny and Mac find they have more in common than they realized)

**Spoilers: **None, though it takes place after the end of the second season

**Author's Notes**: Happy holidays everyone! Here's my little gift to the group. This chapter was a challenge. Getting two normally taciturn men to open up to each other was difficult. I think I succeeded though. It was definitely fun to write. I hope you enjoy reading it. Do let me know what you think.

Again, a big thanks as always to my dear friend Joy. Thank you for continuing to encourage my writing and for feeding me lines now and then. Thank you also to Kavi and Elainhe for giving me a nudge now and then and distracting me from my thesis.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Tête A Tête**

Danny felt the beginnings of a headache worm its fingers up his spine as he pondered the bit of fabric tightly pinched at the end of his forceps. Damn, but he couldn't concentrate. He just couldn't get her out of his head. Danny's heart thudded relentlessly in his chest as the remembered image of her chocolate eyes materialized in the place of the evidence he held. There was just something about Lindsay 'Montana' Monroe that he couldn't walk away from.

'_Just because we had a moment doesn't mean we have a thing'_

His words to Flack earlier this morning taunted him. He'd meant it, but Danny was beginning to wonder if that was really what he wanted. They'd been dancing around each other for months. Depending on his mood, Danny'd worked hard to convince himself alternately that Lindsay really wasn't his type or that she could never be interested in him. Then this morning had gone and turned all that hard work up on its head.

They'd been so close. His eyes slipping shut, Danny could remember the subtle scent of lavender and the way her eyes darkened to a deep mahogany as he'd leaned in a few more inches…

"You waitin' for the evidence to talk to you again, Danny?"

Mac's voice behind him was like a bucket of ice water over his head. Danny sucked in a breath before letting it out slowly and carefully, willing his heart rate to return to something resembling normal before he tried to come up with an answer for his boss. The last thing he needed was Mac riding his ass because he'd been caught daydreaming.

Danny was never entirely sure where he stood with Mac Taylor. In the last four years he'd worked for the man, Mac had somehow slipped into the places in Danny's life that should have been but never were occupied by his father. Mac Taylor didn't choose members of his team frivolously, so Danny'd worked hard to live up to the trust and confidence his boss had shown by hiring him. He hadn't always been entirely successful, but Mac had always stood by him and Danny would always have his back… he just didn't know how to talk to the man sometimes.

Clearing his throat, Danny fumbled for an answer. "Uh, no Mac. I was just trying to decide what to do next." It wasn't a total lie. Mac just didn't need to know just what situation he had been trying to resolve in his head.

Finally glancing up from his processing, Danny noticed that he wasn't the only one easily distracted this afternoon. Mac was staring off over Danny's shoulder through the glass wall into the adjacent lab. Turning, the younger CSI caught a glimpse of Stella's mop of curls just as they disappeared behind one of the central fume hoods. Glancing back at his boss, Danny could swear that Mac's cheeks had gone a little pink.

"What's the matta, Mac? You an' Stella have a moment or somethin' this morning?"

Danny nearly choked as the colour suddenly drained from his boss' face.

"Oh my God!" he all but crowed. "You two _did_ have a moment!"

Mac fixed his subordinate with a pointed glare.

"Danny," he warned, but Danny was already off to the races, suddenly eager to have something in common with his mentor.

"Don't worry about it, Mac. I mean, just this mornin' Montana an' I had this moment and…" As the words tumbled out of his mouth, Danny's brain abruptly realized who he was talking to.

Mac's eyebrows shot up to his distant hairline, surprised by Danny's sudden candor. "You and Lindsay what?"

Danny sucked in a breath and sat tall in his chair, as though bracing himself for the berating he was almost certain would follow. Still, looking closely, he was almost certain that he could detect a faint twinkle in Mac's eyes. Could he already know? He and Flack were going to have to have little a talk. Still, his answer was nearly instinctive.

"Nothin's goin' on, Mac."

"But, you just said that you and Lindsay had a moment and…"

"I know what I said, Mac, but I swear… I swear on my mother, nothin's goin' on."

Mac eyed Danny carefully. The younger man sat ramrod straight and it pained Mac to realize that he was bracing for attack. While Mac knew, objectively, that in order to be an effective supervisor he needed to maintain a certain amount of authority with his subordinates, but it still hurt to realize that Danny's gut reaction to dealing with him was one of self-preservation. He supposed that some would say that he'd been hard on the young CSI, but that was only because Mac could see the potential. Danny Messer was a good man. He just needed a little nudge now and then. Lindsay would be good for him. In fact, they'd be good for each other. And if the faint hint of longing that Mac noticed hiding behind eyes that were trying really hard not to betray emotion was any indication, Danny realized this simple truth already. Smiling almost paternally, Mac asked.

"But you want something to be going on."

Danny blew out a heavy sigh, deflating. There was no point in lying. He knew his boss would only see right through him. So, biting the bullet, he answered.

"Yeah."

The expected lecture on lab integrity and propriety never came. Mac only smiled in return.

"I figured as much."

Suddenly emboldened by his boss' apparent acceptance, Danny pressed on, relieved to have someone who he could unload to.

"I'm tellin' y'a, Mac. It's like some gravitational pull or somethin'. All I want these days is to be near her. Y'know what I mean?"

Mac's eyes had wandered again, seeking out the mass of chestnut curls that were still visible in the adjacent lab. He answered distractedly, "Yeah, I do." Refocusing on Danny, he added. "You and Lindsay… you two could be good together."

Danny couldn't hide his shock. It took everything in his power not to ask 'Who are you and what have you done with Mac Taylor?' Instead, he asked.

"So, you're sayin' I should go for it? I mean we work together an' all. I thought you'd have a problem with somethin' like this."

A slow smile spread across Mac's face. "What I'm saying Danny, is that sometimes when you have the chance at something good, you should take it. If you two keep the _moments_ out of the lab, like the responsible adults I know you are, I'm sure we won't have any problems."

Danny fought back a blush at Mac's pointed look. Silence stretched between the two men as they suddenly ran out of things to say to each other. Finally, Danny cleared his throat and returned his attention to the scrap of material he'd been examining earlier.

"Thanks, Mac," he mumbled.

Mac nodded in understanding before gathering up the files he had come in search of and heading to the door. "No problem, Danny." He then added good-naturedly, "Now, get back to work."

After a few seemingly endless seconds of internal debate, Danny swung around in his chair to catch his boss before he lost his nerve.

"Hey, Mac! Wait up a sec."

Mac turned, brows knotted in confusion.

"What is it?"

Danny stumbled momentarily before finally nodding his head toward the adjacent lab and blurting out. "You an' Stella… you two could be good too."

Mac blew out a breath and seemed to search for the right words before answering.

"Yeah, I know."

ooo


	5. Denouement

**The Moment**

_By Heather Hinam_

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to CSI New York, just the thoughts in my head.

**Rating**: T, for vague innuendo.

**Summary**: Denouement _def_: the outcome of a complex sequence of events (Danny and Lindsay come full circle)

**Spoilers: **None, though it takes place after the end of the second season

**Author's Notes**: Well, it's finally done. This whole story and especially this last chapter was truly a joint effort with my dear friend, Joy. This story wouldn't have even happened without our weekly long-distance conversations. So it seems fitting that we actually managed to finish it while in the same room together. I hope you enjoy this final chapter. Thanks to everyone for your continued interest and very kind reviews. I always enjoy hearing from you.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Denouement**

Yanking open her locker door, Lindsay glanced at the small travel clock she kept stuck to the inside surface.

Six fifty-three.

Heaving a sigh, she shut her door and pitched forward, gently resting her forehead against the cool metal.

Another long day.

Looking back on it, Lindsay couldn't pinpoint any one reason for the day dragging on as it had. They'd had no pressing cases, or impending court appearances, just endless processing of evidence and paperwork. She'd actually spent most of her day…. Squinting, Lindsay stood back up, her brain suddenly spinning wildly, trying desperately to cling to any remnant of memory from the last ten hours.

'_What did I do today?'_

The realization that she couldn't really remember much of the work she'd done all afternoon was sobering and Lindsay suddenly understood what had dragged the hours out to the point where she hadn't noticed the time passing. She just couldn't get him out of her head. Danny Messer had taken up residence in her psyche and she just couldn't seem to shake him.

Leaning forward again, Lindsay let the cool metal soothe her suddenly overheated skin.

'_It's not like I planned this or something.'_

Her words to Stella this morning had been the truth. She really hadn't planned to find herself with her heart in the hands of her cocky, pain-in-the-ass, player of a co-worker. In fact, she'd been fighting for months against the gravitational pull that she felt every time they were within fifty feet of each other. She was damned if she was going to let him suck her into being another notch on what was probably a well-worn bedpost. Then, somewhere along the line, something changed. At some moment that she couldn't pinpoint, her wariness had begun to fade ever so slightly and the pull became stronger and infinitely more frightening; Lindsay now realized that it was more than just base attraction. There was some _thing_ growing between them that they wouldn't be able to ignore for much longer.

Lindsay's eyes slipped closed as the memory of this morning washed over her. They'd been so close. She'd been able to catalogue the various shades of blue that coloured his gaze. Bracing her hands on the lockers on either side of her head, Lindsay let her mind wander, daring to imagine what might have happened. Her heartbeat thrummed in her ears, drowning out the world around her as images danced across her eyelids. Forcing air in and out through her nostrils, Lindsay fought to stem the slow burn that threatened to overtake her entirely.

Damn, he wasn't even in the room and yet he'd managed to work her blood into a boil.

Pushing off from the lockers, Lindsay swung her locker door back open, the rattle of metal on metal jarring in the stillness of the room.

Good, maybe it would shock some sense into her.

Uncomfortably warm, she slid her blazer off her shoulders, peeling the suede from her arms, leaving her torso clad only in a light green camisole.

Suddenly the air in the room shifted, freezing her hand in mid motion as she made to hang up her jacket. He was right behind her, his breath feathering over her ear as his fingers closed over hers, claiming the coat from her grasp.

"No fair, Montana, starting without me…"

His name escaped on a gasp as his body found its place against her back, his right arm reaching over her shoulder to deposit her blazer on the hook in her locker. His left hand found her waist, fingers delicately tracing the lines of her ribs, igniting a slow burn in their wake. Inhaling sharply, Lindsay found herself surrounded by his clean scent, a combination of soap, aftershave and something she just couldn't put her finger on. Balancing herself against the metal wall of lockers, she backed more firmly into his embrace and the increasingly obvious evidence of his arousal.

"Danny," she repeated, a little louder this time, working hard to keep her voice steady. "What are you doing?"

The fingers of his right hand joined those of his left in mapping the gentle curve of her belly before sweeping back up over her ribcage, around to her back and finally alighting on her shoulders. Lindsay fought valiantly to keep her breathing regular and her body upright as his breath warmed her hair, threatening to buckle her knees.

"What does it look like I'm doin'," he breathed. "I'm seizin' the moment." His voice was a gravel-laden whisper, the low rumble in his chest sending vibrations straight to her core. Sighing a long, steady stream of air through her nostrils, Lindsay melted into him even further.

Then she remembered where they were.

Launching herself forward, Lindsay tried to extricate herself from the circle of Danny's arms, suddenly aware that someone could walk into the room at any minute and their current position would take a lot of explaining. Although he loosened his hold on her waist, Danny only gave her enough leverage to allow her to turn around, bringing them face-to-face. Lindsay now found herself held in place by both his hands on her hips and the startling blue of his eyes. She was drowning, struggling for purchase in the indigo depths of his gaze as his thumbs traced painfully slow circles on her hips, threatening to drag her under. Her eyelids heavy, Lindsay slowly succumbed to the gravitational pull.

'_You're still in the lab!'_

Her brain finally managed to make itself heard over the roaring of her heart, dumping the mental equivalent of a bucket of ice water over her head. Her whole body snapped back as though she'd been electrocuted.

"Danny, we're still in the lab."

He laughed outright before reaching up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear.

Lindsay swayed on her feet.

"Your powers of observation are very impressive, Montana. I can see why Mac hired y'a."

"Danny," she insisted. "We can't do this." Lindsay pushed off from his chest in an effort to put some distance between them, but the cold metal wall of the lockers prevented any progress. Trapped, Lindsay dropped her chin to her chest, hoping to hide from his relentless gaze, hoping that if she just didn't look at him, she could be the sensible one and stop this before it started.

"We can't do this," she repeated quietly, but he followed her, ducking his head and gazing up into her eyes.

"No, y'a see, that's where I think you're wrong, Linds," Danny implored, trying to hold her gaze. "We _can_ do this." His voice gained strength with his conviction. "Y'a see, I talked to Mac an'…."

He was nearly forced to break his hold when Lindsay suddenly whipped her head up, eyes wide, mouth agape.

"What do you mean you talked to Mac?" Her voice edged towards hysterical as she brought her hands down hard against his chest. "You _told_ him about this morning?"

Danny coughed, trying to regain the wind she'd temporarily knocked out of him. "Damn, Lindsay!" he sputtered. "I didn't give him a play-by-play or anythin'."

However, his attempt at humour failed to erase the look of abject fear and the hint of annoyance on her face. Sobering, Danny continued, "Look, I didn't really tell 'im much of anythin'. We were talkin' about Stella and then I…said somethin' about us having a 'moment' and it was like he already knew."

Recognition dawned across Lindsay's face before she suddenly dropped her chin back to her chest, wishing that she could somehow will herself home to her apartment, where she could just curl up and forget this whole day had ever happened. Danny, however, noticed her sudden inability to look at him.

"What is it, Montana?"

"Stella," Lindsay whispered, knowing that he'd drag it out of her one way or another, but hoping that his mind wouldn't make the connection.

Of course, it did.

"How did Stella know about…." Then it clicked. "You told her?"

Cringing, Lindsay nodded, still avoiding Danny's eyes.

"You told Stella about this morning?"

"I didn't give her a play-by-play or anything," she muttered in the general direction of the floor, parroting his words back at him.

Silence descended over the room and Lindsay waited for the reproach that she was certain was forthcoming. She was finally about to venture a glance upward when she felt Danny begin to shake with repressed laughter as his hand found its way under her hair to her neck. With gentle pressure, Danny nudged her forward and Lindsay settled her cheek against his chest that was still rumbling with muffled chuckles. His mirth was contagious and Lindsay couldn't help but laugh, herself. She sank into him further as Danny dropped his chin to the top of her head.

"Man, we're pathetic, aren't we?" he muttered.

"Yeah," Lindsay sighed, lulled by the rhythmic sweep of his fingers through her hair.

Danny pulled back and snagged her eyes, suddenly serious. "We really can do this, Linds. It's nobody's business but ours." Then, a devilish grin bloomed across his face, tripping her heartrate up a notch. "But, if it'll make y'a feel any betta, Mac gave us his seal of approval."

Lindsay arched an eyebrow, trying to maintain some semblance of detachment as his fingers, now tracing gentle circles on her neck, tried their level best to turn her into a puddle on the floor. "Something tells me Mac didn't give his approval for you to seduce me in the locker room."

For a fleeting moment, Danny looked almost sheepish. "Well actually, I think there was somethin' 'bout keepin' it out of the lab, but..." His eyes suddenly darkened to a deep cobalt, setting off a not-unpleasant warmth that began to unfurl from the pit of her stomach. "I figya what Mac doesn't know won't hurt anythin'." His ever-active fingers moved lower, beginning a thorough exploration of her back.

"So, it's workin', huh?" Danny asked, smiling slyly. His voice was rough and nearly an octave lower than usual. "I'm seducing you?"

Lindsay fought hard to keep her knees steady. Struggling to maintain her composure, she answered, "Oh, I don't know. With all the stories I've heard around the lab, I'm starting to think that Stella's right and you're not all they've made you out to be."

Danny's eyebrows shot up in surprise before a grin slowly spread across his face. "Oh, really?" he replied, licking his lips in anticipation as he leaned in to close the distance between them. "I dunno, but I think you've been misinformed, Miss Monroe."

Lindsay finally gave in, resting her forehead against his as her eyes slipped closed. She gently nuzzled his cheek. "In that case, Messer," she breathed. "I think I'm going to need more of a demonstration."

ooo

Donald Flack was on a mission.

'1956, Yankee's perfect pitcher.'

Crossword puzzle rolled tightly in his hand, Flack strode purposefully through the halls of the New York City Crime Lab, scanning each room for the one person he knew could answer his question. Unfortunately, Danny was nowhere in sight.

Huffing in frustration, Don made a beeline for the one place he hadn't checked.

"Messer!" he called out as he pushed through the locker room door. "Who pitched for the Yankees in '56?"

As the words left his throat, Flack finally registered the scene in front of him.

Danny was otherwise occupied. And apparently, so was Lindsay.

In his attempt to make a stealthy escape, Flack tripped over the waste basket by the door. The can shot across the room and ricocheted off a bench, then rolled noisily along the floor before finally crashing into a row of lockers.

Glancing up to see if he'd been discovered, Don was met by Danny's scowl and Lindsay's look of abject mortification. Searching desperately for words to break the heavy silence pervading the room, Flack blurted out, "I thought you said I didn't need to knock first."

Lindsay blushed a darker shade of crimson, while Danny's scowl deepened.

A broad grin spread across his features as Flack regained his composure. Bowing out the door with a cheeky flourish, he teased, "I'll leave you two to your moment."

Don was halfway to the elevator when he heard Danny call out.

"Larsen!"

Stopping to glance down at his crossword, Flack mentally matched the letters to the boxes. Smirking, he started to pencil them in. "Well, whadaya know."

ooo


End file.
